1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable unit dose dispensers, and more particularly, to such disposable unit dose dispensers having a gas chamber and a product reservoir adjacent to the gas chamber for fluidizing and dispensing powdered products, such as medicants, from the dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with disposable containers for dispensing both liquid and powdered materials. Many of these containers are of the type which comprise a thermoformed blister and a cover sealed to a flange extending about the periphery of the thermoformed blister. The seal is normally accomplished by fusing the thermoplastic material of the blister and cover or a laminated heat sealable layer in either the blister or cover or both. Packages of this type are often used for single servings of condiments such as in fast food restaurants. The user typically peels the cover from the blister to access the contents.
Another type of prior art disposable container is a disposable blister package which does not require the user to remove the cover to access the product. Instead, the user squeezes the blister causing a predetermined rupture site between the blister and cover to fail in response to pressure within the blister. The rupture site communicates with a second chamber which throttles the emerging product and provides controlled dispensing of the same. While providing improved convenience in dispensing liquid products, packages of the aforementioned type are not well suited to dispense powdered materials which need to be ejected from the dispenser.